CT- 01-0081 "Bullseye"
Fleet Captain Bullseye is the Second-in-Command of TRGM's 182nd legion. Though Bullseye is a newer soldier in the Grand Army, he has earned a fair amount of respect from his fellowe troopers, and superiors alike. Althrough training, Bullseye showed a very high aptitude for combat and weapon handling, allowing him to quickly rise through the ranks of TRGM. TRGM's 327th Legion After graduating the Cadet Corps, Bullseye was recruited by current Advisor Blox, into the 327th Star Corps. Bullseye was issued new yellow designated armor, and was stationed at Outpost Rennar, Tatooine, where he saw a fair share of combat. During this time, the Commander served in multiple attackes on enemy positions, as well as recon missions under Wolf Pack Commander Key and various others. But what really set off his career was the notice of his superiors. Noticing that his aptitude of combat was now reaching levels on par with some of the enlisted officers, Bullseye was promoted to captain, where he would await an officer's course; ultimately passing, and being granted full officer status. TRGM's 182nd Legion Stationed back at his home base, CT-0081 was contacted by a long-time friend, and current commanding officer, Fleet Captain Deviss; now Marshal Commander Deviss. The FC began working out plans for the enstatement of the TRGM's 182nd Legion; a front lines and forward assault legion usually tasked with extreme conflict measures bordering or behind enemy territory. Once progress began to move forward, Bullseye was enstated as the Second-in-Command of the 182nd, and promoted to the rank of Battalion Commander of TRGM. Now given a seat of authority within the ranks, Commander Bullseye began rigerously training new soldiers, and recruiting the best of the troopers, testing them with numerous tryouts and ridiculous demands. Turning the 182nd into a Hard-hitting, well oiled company of elite foot soldiers, the commander now set his sights on the conquering of the extremely hostile jungle planet of Felucia. Notable Quotes "You've wronged these clones, as well as myself. It's time for payback; taste the rainbow." ::: - Fleet Captain Bullseye and other legionary troopers, apon capturing Jedi Knight Shen "You can survive blasterfire, bombs, clankers, or even the sith; but the moment somebody steps on a lego, we're screwed." ::: - Fleet Captain Bullseye during 182nd training, Outpost Rennar Notable Abilities *Capable of using virtually any weapon with expertise. *A designated marksman, though not often put to use. *Expert armor crafter and manufacturer. *#Bullseye has made multiple armor sets for officers, as well as customs for other troopers. *#Bullseye created most of the uniforms that the 182nd Legion uses, as well as customized uniforms for: Commander Dreviss, Commander Wolf, Fleet Captain Echo, and others. *#He's an expert at building republic gear; examples of this are the helmets he made for Commander Wolf, M.C Dreviss, and himself, as well as the DC-17 Blaster pistol soon to be put into production. Fun/Interesting Facts *Fleet Captain Bullseye is well known for being highly adept at combat, but did you know he has lost to Commander Wolf five times? Yeah... *On their off-time, Commander Deviss and Fleet Captain Bullseye go clubbing at Deviss' night club, "Club Spectrum." Category:Clone_Trooper